Living In A Caslte
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Twins, Cameron and Daphne, live in the castle with their parents Alice and Tarrant, along with many others. Join them! Chapter 6 is up!
1. Babies

**A series of one-shots between Alice and Hatter. Enjoy!!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

They were sitting at the castle's dining table, eating dinner. It was Alice, Tarant Hatter, Mirana, Chesire Cat, Malymkun, and Alice's little boy, Cameron. There was excited chatter going on around the table coming from the other tenants.

"Aunty Mirana?" Cameron tore his gaze away from his plate. Some of the chatter died down. Mirana looked up from her food and looked at the boy expectantly.

"Yes, Cameron?" She answered. He sighed and put his elbows up on the table, and layed his chin into his hands.

"Whats...whats...." He trailed off. Alice and Hatter looked at their son, confusion taking over them.

"What's what?" The Queen brought her fork up to her mouth and ate the vegetables off of it.

"How are babies made?" He asked desperatly. Mirana's eyes went wide, and she nearly choked on her corn. Alice and Hatter were shocked, wondering why a seven year old boy would need to know this information.

"What?" Mirana coughed into her napkin. "Why would you need to know such a thing?" She stared at him.

"Well, I was just thinking about mum and dad, and me. And then wondered, how did it all begin? How did I come into the picture?" He explained. Mirana nodded her head cautisously. Alice and Hatter were sniggering, finding the entire situation quiet amusing.

"Well, Mirana, tell the boy. You can't keep him waiting." Alice giggled. Mirana shot a glare at her friends.

"If you encourage this any farther, I will take away your first name basis privelages." She warned. Alice and Hatter silenced them selves quickly. Cameron stared at The Queen, waiting for an answer.

"Well, um....Cameron dear wouldn't you rather ask your parents? I mean, get it from source?" She raised an eyebrow. Cameron nodded his head and turned to Alice and Hatter. They froze on the spot, shooting a glare at Mirana, who had a smirk on her face.

"Well, Cameron...um.. do you know what _sex _is?" Hatter cleared his throat. Cameron nodded his head eagerly. Alice looked taken aback.

"How!?" She demanded. Cameron pointed a little finger at Mirana. Mirana froze on the spot, not daring to look at Hatter, who's face was turning the darkest color it could.

"Then you know how children are made." He said through gritted teeth. Cameron's face twisted in disgust.

"Disgusting! Bad image! Bad image! Im scarred for life!" Cameron complained, shaking his head. He got up from his chair and ran up to his room.

"He wanted to know. It could have been worse." Mirana took a bite our of some chicken, delicatly placing it back down on her plate. Alice and Hatter glared at her.

"Why in Underland would you tell him what sex is!?" Alice screeched. She quickly covered her mouth, regretting yelling at the Queen. Mirana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He had to learn from someone. And I figured you guys won't tell him until he's the age of thirty." She told them, taking a sip of her tea. Hatter and Alice glared at her and excused themselves from the table.


	2. Dont Touch It

**A/N: This is chapter 2! Hey, just to say, this story is like an after story of "Of Hats and Tea." Which isnt even complete yet, but thats alright. You might want to read that first before you read this.**

**Cameron and Daphne are the twins of Alice and Hatter, and they're both six here. **

Daphne and Cameron sat on the couch, trying to read a book.

"And Johnson was trying to open the door..." Cameron mumbled. I turned around to face him.

"Cam, where'd you learn to read so clearly?" I asked him, a smile growing on my lips.

"Tony taught me!" He giggled. Anthony was a couple of months older than Daphne and Cameron, yet he was a genius. He had learned to read at age three, and he is learning math, for the fun of it. I never met a kid like him before.

"Did he? Well, we should thank him, no?" I ruffled his overgrown blonde hair, causing it to fall in his face.

"I already did. Now he is trying to teach Daphne." I looked over to my daughter, who was squinting at the page. She didnt respond at the mention of her name.

"Well, thats good." I replied. Cameron skipped back over to the couch, bringing his book with him.

"Cricket, im back!" A voice rang through the castle. We had gotten new chambers since we had gotten married. I turned around and found Tarrant standing near the entrance, beaming.

"Daddy!" Daphne and Cameron squealed at the same time. Tarrant spread his arms wide and the twins ran into them, hugging him close.

"Camo! Daphy!" He laughed, hugging his children.

"Daddy! I can read!" Cameron eagerly told Hatter. I giggled at his excitment.

"Really? Has Anthony been giving you lessons?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. A tiny blush was at Camerons cheeks.

"Maybe..." He looked down at his feet, a small smile on his lips. Tarrant ruffled his hair and placed a kiss on Daphne's blonde head. Both of them were blonde. Which was completly bizarre. I was at least expecting Daphne to have Hatter's red hair. But she had his eye color changing abilities. When she was angry, her eyes turned a dark red. When she was sad, her eyes were a pale blue. When she was happy and calm, her eyes were purple.

Cameron was a mini me. He had my hair, my eyes, my personality. But he did have his fathers creativity and....madness. The boy was very strange. But I loved him even more for that.

"Hello, cricket." He placed a kiss on my lips and smiled.

"How was work?" I asked. He had no doubt been in his workshop all day, making hats.

"Fine. I made a beautiful hat for Mirana, and she loved it. I think I spoil her to much." He joked.

"Oh daddy, I wanted to ask you about something, but you left early today. " Daphne sat back down on the couch.

"And what is that?" He asked, setting Cameron on his lap.

"What is this?" She took something out of her pocket. It was square, half open, and ruberry. It was a condom.

My eyes widenened, and blush crept up to my cheeks. I looked at Tarrant, who was staring at Daphne in shock. Where had she found that?!

"Uh..Daphne...where did you get that?" Tarrant stuttered.

"Well, you were in such a rush this morning. This fell out of your pocket." She replied, closing her book and placing it on the floor beside her feet. I stared at Hatter. Why was that in his pocket. Then memories flooded in from the night before. We were going to use it, but decided against it. "So what is it?"

"Ew, Daphne dont touch it!" Cameron squealed in disgust. Daphne dropped the rubber onto the floor.

"Why? Do you know what it is?" She asked him, hoping to get an answer.

"Yes, but dont touch it! Thats a condom!" He continued to squeal. I blinked several times before turning to my son.

"And you know this how?" I asked his sternly, shocked. How did this boy no this stuff?

"Tony told me." He responded inoccently.

"And how does Anthony know?" Tarrant chimed in, worried that maybe Anthony knew to much.

"Auntie Mirana told him." Cameron took a peice of long blonde hair and put it behind one ear.

"Alright well, please don't ask Anthony for anymore information. We will provide you with it later on in your life." I explained, and they both nodded their heads. Then, the clock rang eight thirty.

"Time for bed!" Tarrant broke the awkward silence. I picked up Cameron, and Tarrant gathered Daphne in his arms. We carried them into their room, walking through the halls of the castle.

As we walked down the hall, Mirana, Anthony, and Dedrick passed us. Anothony slept in Dedrick's arms, snoring lightly.

What an awkward situation, I thought. We giggled at each other, noticing that we were practically looking in a mirror. We exchanged good nights, and moved on. I kissed Daphne's and Camerons foreheads, and so did Tarrant. We turned out the lights and closed the door behind us.


	3. Mad Mind

**A/N: This is a time when hatter gets... MAD. Daphne and Cameron are both four years old.**

**Hatter's POV**

My hands hit the glass perfectly, and the vase hit the floor, sending tiny crystals around the floor. I stared at it angrily, the adreniline building up inside me. I looked around the room sharply, eyeing anything I could break. I stalked up to the wall and punched a picture, shattering the frame and sending the photo down to the ground.

"Tarrant...?" I heard her whisper, and just for a second, I could feel my eyes turn green. Then they turned yellow all over again. I spun around to face her, my eyes glimmering with insanity. "Tarrant, darling whats wrong?" She asked soothingly, taking a couple of steps toward me. I growled, surprising myself. I had never growled at her before. I never showed any signs of cruelness towards her, and this felt like I just stepped onto her heart. She looked at me, but not in fear. Her eyes showed care and love, and she walked closer to me. I didn't want her to come any closer, I might hurt her. I growled at her agian, giving her the sign to not come any closer, but she didn't listen. She put her hands on my cheeks, knowning that it was what calmed me down the most. "Tarrant, what's got you this way?" Her voice was calming, sending waves down my back. There was nothing more I wanted to do than kiss her at this moment.

"She's...gone...?" I whispered. Alice's eyes sparkled with worry.

"Love, yes. She's gone." She nodded her head. Just thinking about the Red Queen set a flame in my stomach. She was gone, but she wasn't gone the way I needed her to be.

"You...stayed?" I inhaled, taking a deep breath. My Alice was still here.

"No love, I didn't. But I returned." She stroked my cheek with the back of her hand. She came back. For me. At that moment, all of my confusion and anger disappeared, and I pulled her in for a passionate kiss. My tongue trailed along her bottom lip teasingly, leaving a tingle. She pulled away from me, looking into my now green eyes. "Your alright, darling. Your alright." And with that, she kissed me again. I heard giggles from the other end of the room, and saw Cameron and Daphne sitting on the floor, giggling like mad. I smiled, pulling away from dear Alice. We walked over to the kids, me picking up Daphne, her picking up Cameron. I gave Daphne a soft kiss on her forehead, and tossed her into the air, then catching her in my arms again. Alice did a rasberry into Cameron's stomach, causing him to fall into a fit of giggles.

**A/N: Thank you! Next chapter up when ever you request it!**


	4. Haircuts

**A/N: Cameron and Daphne are both eight here.**

**Alice POV**

As I kissed Daphne and Cameron goodnight, I noticed that their hair was much to long. Cameron's blonde bangs reached almost over his nose, causing him to flick his head and send the hair flying every five seconds, just to have it fall back into place. Daphne's blonde locks were almost passed her knees, and she was having trouble gathering it all and putting it up. It was definatly time for their haircuts. The next morning, I started cooking some Upperland food. I put some eggs and flour, mixed with some milk, and stirred it all to create pancake batter. As I was about to pour it onto the pan, I heard little squeals.

"Mommy! Can we help? Please?" Cameron and Daphne pleaded, their eyes getting big. I placed a little kiss on each of their cheeks.

"Of course." I replied. They smiled wideley, and hurriedly made their way to the batter. "After you get your haircut." I added. They froze in mid-run, their tiny faces twisting into horror. What was so bad about getting their haircut? It couldn't be that important to them.

"Please no! No no no!" They begged, wailing on the floor. I walked up to them, an apologetic look on my face.

"Well i'm sorry, darlings, but both of your hair is getting much to long. Why so upset?" I asked, rocking Daphne in my arms and balancing Cameron on my knee. They were still fairly small for their age. At eight, you would expect them to not be as short as the were at five years old.

"It's the only thing Antony likes about me. My hair makes him blush." Daphne sniffled. She still had the little lisp on the 'th's. Everytime she would walk up to Anthony or talk to him, she would say, "Hello Antony," instead of Anthony. It was quite cute how she had a crush on the boy. I kissed her head. I understood why her hair would make a boy blush. It was very beautiful, with golden highlights.

"Yeah, theres that." Cameron rolled his eyes. "And the fact that my hair makes even the prettiest knight bow his head in shame." He nodded his head proudly. Cameron's hair was every bit as beautiful as Daphne's.

"Well, it still has to be cut. I'm sorry. Wait here, while I get the supplies." I sighed, getting up. I set the two down on the floor, where they sat down moping.

"Yes mommy." They pouted. Tarrant came in through our bedroom door, his hair a flame and his eyes golden. Morning confusion.

"Good morning, cricket." He smiled grogily, giving me a kiss.

"Hello dear." I replied, heading into the bathroom. I found my scissors and comb, then walked right back to the kitchen. They were right where I had left them, telling me that they were up to something. Tarrant followed me, and gave his two kids a hug.

"Mommy wants to give us a haircut." Cameron told him, a small smirk playing up his lips. Daphne soon held the same facial expression as her twin brother.

"Does she? Well i think thats a great idea, it seems as though your hair has gotten much to long." Tarrant nodded his head in approval, slipping on his hat and standing beside me. We both knew what was going to happen next.

"You can't always get what you want." Daphne grimaced, and then her and Cameron were off. Tarrant bolted to the left, and I to the right. I was right on Daphne's tail, but she soon was out of my sight. I turned to Tarrant, who had lost sight of Cameron. So they wanted to play. Of course, they weren't bad children for doing this. We were simply having fun. One would lose in the end, and i'm pretty sure it was going to be me. I heard snickering and giggles behind us, and soon found the two on the counter, covered in pancake batter. It was all over them, their clothes, and their hair. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the two. Trying to glare down at them, I giggled. They just looked so silly, like the human dough kids. It was a sight to behold. Tarrant walked up behind me and burst out laughing at his two children, who soon joined him. Tarrant and Cameron almost had the same laugh, Tarrant's being the deeper one. Cameron definatly inherited his madness. And Daphne's tiny giggles reminded me so much of Margaret and I, when we always used to laugh.

"Fine, you win this round. But i'll get you one day." I smiled, kissing their doughy cheeks. Then I lifted Cameron in my arms, as did Tarrant with Daphne, and we led them to the bathroom for their baths.

**A/N: I liked writing this, i thought it was a cute family moment. :). Anyway, the next chapter finally includes some Anthony/Daphne puppy love! Yay!**


	5. Dance Part 1

**A/N: This is the chapter with some Dahpne/Anthony fluff! Daphne is thriteen, believe it or not. Enjoy!**

**This is what Cameron looks like at thirteen:**

**.**

**This is what Daphne looks at thirteen:**

**.com/display_pic_with_logo/334180/334180,1248649591,**

**And this is what Anthony looks like at thriteen:**

**.com/article_imgs/Image/puberty_**

**This is Cameron's and Anthony's outfit (Cameron on right, Anthony on left):**

**This is Daphne's Dress:**

**./_**

**Its the best I could find...Anyway...**

**Daphne's POV**

I woke up uneasy. A quesy feeling in my stomach, that made me want to throw up. I ran to my bathroom, one hand holding my stomach, the other my mouth. I slammed the door, and opened the top of the tiolet seat. Releasing my hand from my mouth, I let all of my waste flow into the tiolet. I hadn't realized that it was still early in the morning, and that my brother and parents were still sleeping.

**Alice's POV**

I woke with a startle. "Huh?" I mumbled, getting dizzy from sitting up to fast. My eyes finally adjusted to the morning light, I and wondered what had wokening me up. A door slammed. Tarrant shot up, his eyes yellow with confusion.

"Whas' goin' on?" He murmered, rubbing at his eyes.

"Nothing, darling. Just go back to sleep." I assured him. He nodded his head and fell back into the bed. I got up, and got dressed. Throwing on a simple white dress, I slipped out the bedroom door, careful not to wake Tarrant. My fingers rapped against Daphne's baby blue door, with her name engraved in lavender at the top. It slowley opened, and she stood in the doorway. She smiled sheepishly at me, and gestured for me to come in. I did as she asked and stepped into the room. Her hair was ruffled and her white silk nightgown Tarrant had made for her was wrinkled. She motioned for me to sit on the bed with her. I did, and she sat down next to me. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I heard some doors slamming this morning." I added. She sighed.

"No, not really. I threw up earlier today. I guess i'm just nervous. About today I mean." She explained. I nodded my head understandingly. The White Queen was a holding a dance within the castle today. Daphne had planned to dance with Anthony since she was four. "What if he doesn't want to? What if he thinks i'm weird, that i'm not good enough for him?" She panicked. I rubbed her back soothingly, calming her down.

"Darling, you and I both know that you're the center of his attention." I told her. She nodded her head and gave a deep sigh. "Why don't you start getting ready, and i'll go wakr your brother and father?" I suggested with a smile. She nodded her head eagerly as I made my way for a door across the room.

"Mom?" She asked. I turned around expectantly. "Thanks." She smiled shyly, hiding her face. I smiled, and walked through the door, muttering a welcome. Cameron's room was a deep red. He slept soundlessy in his black bed, his comforter hiding his face. I nudged him gentley.

"Cameron, honey. Time to wake up." I whispered. He shot up out of bed, rolling onto the floor. He jumped up.

"I'm cool." He said. I giggled at him. "Thanks mom. I'm going to go shower." He told me, smiling at me. I nodded my head and went to wake Tarrant. I climbed into bed with him.

"Darling, you have to wake up. The dance is in an hour." I informed him. "You better hurry up if you want a dance with me." I teased. His eyes shot open and he started to get dressed.

"I'm up, sweetling. No need to get rash." He laughed. I giggled and went to my closet. The doors flew open when I approached them. I was in search for a proper dress for the dance. It was ten thrity. I had an hour before the dance started. I could do this.

**Anthony's POV**

_"Would you like to dance with me, Daphne?" I asked politley, reaching my hand out. She looked at me and then laughed. _

_"Please." She rolled her eyes. _

_"Please?" I asked her, once more. She sneered at me, and walked away._

I woke up with a yelp. I looked around my room. Everything was ok. It was just a dream. A knock at my door sounded. "Anthony, may I come in?" My mother asked. I scampered up to the green door and opened it quickly, letting her in. "I heard a scream. Are you alright?" She asked, her eyes worried. I nodded my head.

"Bad dream." I answered, laughing nervousley. She nodded.

"Alright, well. You should get ready. The dance starts in an hour." She reminded me. I grabbed my outfit from my armchair and got dressed as mother went to get dressed herself.

**Alice's POV**

"Come on, children. That includes you, Tarrant!" I shouted through the halls. I watched as my husband and children stepped out of our rooms. I smiled. Daphne was dressed in a red sundress, with buttons running down the middle. Her hair was up in a bun, styled the same way mine was on my wedding day. She wore red stilletoes on her feet. She looked so...mature. My little girl, she was...not little anymore. Well, size-wise she was. Not personality wise. Cameron stepped out behind her. He had a black tuxedo on, with a black bowtie. He wore a white undershirt, and black dress pants. (I know in the link its brown, but I like black.) His hair was combed down and gelled back. He looked charming. Finally Tarrant stepped out last, wearing his usual three peice suit. His hat rested on his carrot head. I smiled.

I looked down at my own white sundress, with light ruffles at the bottom. I wore white high heels and my hair was straightened down. Tarrant and I linked arms and our children followed us down to the dance.

**A/N: I'm putting the second part in another chapter. Up later, thanks!**


	6. Dance Part 2

**A/N: This is part two of the ball chapter! Enjoy!**

**Mirana's POV**

Anthony looked charming. He had a white suit on, with a black bow-tie. His now completely brown hair was spiked in all directions with gel holding it up. I smiled to myself, remembering when he was just a little boy and used to tie his bow-ties to his head. Laughing to myself, I tightened his tie and slicked his hair back. "Mum! I want my hair spiked!" He protested, taking his hand and messing it up again. I rolled my eyes and went to check on Dedrick. I found him in our room, looking himself over in the mirror. He wore his own white suit, a silver tie resting on his neck. I walked up behind him and placed my arms around his waist.

"You look dashing, darling." I told him, hugging him. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Thank you dear." He responded. "You don't look to bad your self." He complimented me. I chuckled to myself, and looked at my self in the mirror. I wore a knee length, god forbid, white dress. It was sort of simple. It had a small bow on the belt, which sat on my stomach. White pumps were on my feet, and a white headband on my head. The dress had a wave at the bottom, and spahgetti straps. It most certaintly wasn't an outfit I wore everyday. Much to casual. "Actually, you look pretty hot." He commented. I playfully slapped his arm while I blushed. "Are we ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and called Anthony. We walked out the door, downstairs where the ball would be starting. The castle was decorated in white. What a shocker. I was actually getting sick of the color. The three of us took our seats at the front table.

**Alice's POV**

I wasn't surprised that the castle was decorated in all white when we got downstairs. Tables were circling a wide open space of floor, where the dancing would be taking place. Tarrant led the kids to our table while I walked over to where I saw Mirana and her husband and child were sitting. "You look amazing," I told her. She was actually showing some skin. She blushed and returned the compliment. I sat down at my table. Daphne was staring anxiously, and he stole a glance at her once or twice. Poor girl was so worried about the boy. "Calm down, dear." I whispered in her ear, and I saw her shoulders relax a bit. Mirana rose from her table.

"People of Marmoreal, my family and I welcome you to the yearly ball!" She welcomed everyone. Cheers and claps sounded loudly and a big smile rose on Mirana's face. This is what she enjoyed doing most. "This dance is in the honor of the Hightopp family!" She announced, and I felt my face go red as we stood and bowed. "And two very speical people. I would like to introduce Daphne, of the Hightop family. And Anthony, of the Sigia family!" She added. I smiled cheerfully as a confused Anthony and Daphne stood up. They had no idea what was going on. They'll see soon enough. "And with that, you may eat." Servants came out with trays, and set them out on the tables. After everyone had ate, slow music had started to play. Mirana winked at me, smiling. I smiled back, and looked at Daphne, who was staring at Anthony dreamily. I walked over to her, taking her hand in mine. Mirana did the same for Anthony, who was averting his gaze from my daughter. We brought them to each other, while they barely tried to escape. Mirana put his hand on her waist, and the other in her hand. He turned bright red, and Daphne giggled. I take her hand and put it on his shoulder, almost crying. They instantly are glued to each other, her head on his shoulder and they are both smiling.

I walked back over to Tarrant, sighing happily. Sitting on his lap, completey oblivious to the stares I was attracting, and rested my head on his chest. "They look so at peace, cricket." He told me, smiling. "But I don't think that Camo is doing as well.." He chuckled, looking over at our son, who was flirting with a young girl with deep black hair, failing miserably. He said something wrong, and the girl walked away, hitting him. He walked back over to us, sulking.

"Why can't I get a date, and she can?" He glared at Daphne, who was still smiling and resting on Anthony's shoulder. "It isn't fair!" He pouted.

"Hi Cameron." A girl smiled, walking by him, waving, then disappearing in the crowd. He stood there, open mouthed. She had long, red hair, with green cat eyes.

"H-hi.." He stampered, falling over. Maybe this wasn't the most _normal_ family in Underland. Then again, what is normal than being dull?


End file.
